Paradise
by PiggyGal15
Summary: YAOI! It's another day off, and Hunter has some big SLEEPING plans... but Lumen has something better up his sleeve 3 MATURE CONTENT . LEMONS AHEAD D


**I dun own Spider Riders!**

**Whew~ First fic with lemons... and there IS lemons, SO WATCH OUT! Like SERIOUSLY! LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**R&R if you care!**

Paradise

Hunter + Lumen

**Hunter's POV**

_Finally!_ I thought to myself smiling, _a day off! I'll have to thank Lumen about this later, considering he's the one who suggested it._

I walked down the hallway feeling very happy. I could almost jump for joy! _This day off will be _much _better! I really will sleep _all _day!_

As precious thoughts of sleeped filled my head, I overheard Corona, Igneos, and Magma talking. I decided to go check it out.

"I have a feeling the Prince is up to something." Igneos stated.

"You're just over-thinking! Enjoy the day off!" Magma said.

Corona sighed, "I agree with Igneos. Lumen seemed pretty suspicious earlier. But I don't think it has to do with us, I think Hunter's the one in trouble."

"Hm? Why do you think that?" Igneos asked.

"Well, surely you saw the way Lumen was staring at Hunter. I think that _if _he's up to something, it's Hunter who'll be affected by it." Corona looked worried.

"We should keep an eye on him and the Prince tomorrow, just in case Corona's right." Magma nodded.

I tried to understand what they were talking about, but they made no sense. (they rarely ever did) So I headed to my room.

I woke the next day to Corona tapping my shoulder. "Hunter! Hunter wake up!"

"Mmm..." I tried to roll over, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Hunter wake up already! We have things to do! Places to go!"

I sighed and sat up. "I'm _sleeping. _Don't you know what that means?"

"Yeah... but I thought you might like to come for a walk with me... just me and you... together... _alone._"

I stared at her blankly, I didn't even _want _to think about what she meant by that, so I feel backwards. "No!" I shouted, and she left.

Only a few minutes later until Igneos came in.

I beat him to it, "No!" I told him before the door even closed behind him.

"But you don't-"

"_**No!**_"

He sighed and left. I'm pretty sure Magma was outside my door when I figured out, sleeping in the Palace doesn't work unless it's night.

So I got up and took my pillow, and sure enough, when I opened the door, there was Magma.

"Oh! Hunter-"

"No." I cut him off too. Whatever he wanted to do, I didn't.

But where would I find a quiet place?

**Lumen's POV**

I was about to go find Hunter when he went and found me. "Oh Hunter!" I called, ready to put my plan into action.

"Whatever it is Prince, I just want to sleep." Then he yawned.

Oracle he's cute! Adorable really! "But that's the thing! _I've _found a beautiful quiet place where no one would be able to bother you!" Then I thought, _Nobody will be able to _hear _you either!_

Hunter's face lit up, "Really?" He asked. He's so sweet!

"Mhmm!" I nodded.

I led him to the village, then over a couple bridges, and through a forest until we came to an opening.

"Wow!" Hunter exclaimed when he saw it.

He lay down and closed his eyes. I couldn't wait until later.

_I wonder if he's a virgin... _I ask myself once he had started snoring.

I couldn't help but stare at his beauty. It wasn't as great as mine, but still. I couldn't help but feel bad for the ladies! Did they always feel like this?

Helpless?

Hopeless?

Well I couldn't stand it any longer! I got up and tapped Hunter. "Com'on! You've slept long enough!"

Hunter grumbled awake.

"Prince! I though you said I could sleep!"

"I said that I had a place _to _sleep. I never said you _could _sleep." I corrected him.

He blinked and before even _I _knew what I was doing, my mouth was on his.

**No one's POV**

Lumen's tongue forced entry into Hunter's mouth, and the newest Spider Rider stopped struggling. When they broke the kiss for air, Hunter quickly asked, "What are you doing?"

But the Prince shushed Hunter with another kiss. Lumen skillfully undid Hunter's pants, and as Hunter's member was about to get fondled, a giggle came from behind them.

Lumen turned around to see his little sister giggling at them. "Uh... Sparkle... this is, uh..." Lumen couldn't find any excuse to say to the princess.

"You two are _so_ cute!" She squeeled, and skipped off, singing, "Lumen and Hunter sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Hunter and Lumen stared at each other, "Well _that _ruined the mood..." Hunter said, looking away beat red.

"Shall we continue?"

Hunter shyly nodded, and in a couple of seconds, both boys were completely naked.

Lumen's mouth on Hunter's member, and two fingers in, going on three.

Hunter kept pleasently calling out Lumen's name.

Lumen then pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his own.

Hunter cringed a little when Lumen entered, but as he went faster and faster, Hunter found more and more pleasure.

Lumen was on the verge of climax, when he grabbed Hunter's member and increased the pleasure.

Hunter cried out in pure pleasure as he came, and Lumen followed soon after.

As the two boys lay in the grass together, Hunter told Lumen something very important. Too bad the Prince had already fallen asleep, because he said the most beautiful words that could be said. "Next day off, let's do this again."


End file.
